A Little Bar
by Rai-San Fenix
Summary: Cloud is away and Tifa is lonely. What happens when a mysterious new stranger comes in to her bar? What new things will Tifa experience? A little action, please R
1. Chapter 1

The doors to Seventh Heaven where Tifa Lockhart worked flew open. The nasty and drunk, scruffy men who were in there, looked up. There mouths fell open in appreciation and sexual turn-on-ness when they saw who stepped into the bar. It was a girl about 5'4" feet tall with tan skin. She was skinny and wearing a VERY sexy outfit including: a tight crimson belly shirt and a tight leather navy blue skirt. Around her waist, was a loose-fitting violet belt. She had jet back hair that went down to just below her shoulder blades and full, open juicy-red lips.

heehee

In stepped the girl. The guys all stared at her. They all

instantly became horny; well... at least most of them did. Some of them were either passed out or gay, so they remained uninterested.

The girl ((who also had a gun holster around her right thigh)) walked up to the bar, behind which Tifa was standing. She looked at Tifa and smiled. "Gimme a beer." She said.

Tifa looked at her, a little suspiciously. "Beer?" The

hot-new-no-name girl smiled again and nodded her head. Tifa, not wanting to argue or even ask any questions, shrugged and handed the girl a beer. She accepted it, brushing her hand against Tiff's. Tifa noticed this; the act was not at all accidental. For some reason, the girl touching her skin made her hot. Her heart thumped and she even felt her cheeks begin to grow a little hot with blushing.

/Why?// She thought to herself, very confused. /This girl is no Cloud... And I'm not a lez... So why am I so... turned on by her?// Tifa's gaze was locked onto the girls. The more that they looked at each other, the more Tifa began to feel weak with sexuality. When she realized this, she instantly cleared her throat and turned away from the girl. Not looking at her, she started to wipe down the bar as the no-name girl took a seat on one of the stools and still gazed at Tifa, smiling. Tifa knew what she wanted. She got that same look from every scumbag, drunken douche-bastard who came into the bar; all looking for a little action. Because of her love for Cloud, however, she never let them touch her without SERIOUS consequences.

Tifa tried then to make a little idle conversation. "What's your name?" She asked the girl. Her gaze did still not return to the girl's eyes. She was somewhat scared of looking into her eyes again. She was a little scared by her sexual feelings for this girl. All of it was all too new to her.

The girl laughed lightly. "My name is Chii." The light and somewhat even flirtatious and mysterious way the girl laughed and talked drew Tifa to her even more; with no explanation why.

"How old are you?" Tifa asked, still not meeting this Chii-girl's eyes.

"Nineteen." She replied. She then reached out her hand and

touched Tifa's forearm lightly. This surprised Tifa and she no longer avoided Chii's gaze; she looked up and met her eyes. Tifa felt her heart 'ba-dum, ba-duming' within her chest. She felt her cheeks grow darker with blushing. "Why do you not look at me?" Chii asked curiously. Tifa was speechless. She did not know what to say. Her mouth grew drier with each second that passed by that she held Chii's gaze. Finally, after about 15 seconds, Tifa pulled her arm away from Chii's touch and she mumbled,

"I'm sorry." She then moved away from Chii, as if she was

intimidated by her. Leaving the bar, she went in the back to the

bathroom. Inside the bathroom, she turned on the water and let it flow in front of her as she tried to catch her breath. When she finally did, she looked up in the mirror that was hanging above the sink. She was quite surprised to see that her face was a deep red. She had beads of sweat along her face and she was still breathing harshly. She had no idea why. She was shaking. What was it that was coming over her? It was like this girl had control over the entirety of Tifa's body, and she had no say in what was happening.

Running her fingers in the cool water that spilled from the

faucet tip, she cupped a little bit of the water in her hands, brought them up to her face and washed the sweat off with the water. She was trying to calm herself down. Trying desperately to control herself, she then turned off the faucet and placed her hands on the sides of the sink. She convinced herself that Chii's so-called 'control' over her was all in her head; that she just missed Cloud and thought Chii would replace him in some way. Those thoughts she convinced herself were not real. She was just tired. Yes, that was it. She was tired and stressed out. She missed Cloud. There were no feelings that existed for this Chii-person. Besides, she was straight and in love. Making up her mind, she then headed back into the bar to continue working.

She avoided the bar for a little while, allowing one of the other workers to tend to it. But there was this nagging feeling that plagued her, begging her to go back to the bar; to Chii. She ignored these feelings, continuously telling herself that the feelings were not real. They did not exist. They could not exist. Amidst her pleas and thoughts and hopes, though, Tifa did find herself once or twice gazing back to the bar. She caught Chii looking at her, watching her. Chii was not drinking too much of her beer; at least not drinking enough to get shit-faced drunk like the rest of the idiots plaguing the bar. When Tifa saw Chii looking at her, Chii was slowly licking counter-clockwise around the rim of the beer bottle and smiling at Tifa. For some strange, unknown reason Tifa had to grasp the edge of the table and her breathing rate increased ((teehee sounds SO porno-cheesy, eh? )). She felt warmness and sexual aching within her vagina. She could not explain why, but she suddenly felt so turned on and sexy. When she regained control

of herself, she looked again at Chii. Chii was not looking in Tifa's

direction, however; she was talking to the new bartender. The bartender seemed turned on by Chii too, much to Tifa's disappointment. When Tifa realized that she was jealous, she was taken aback.

/Why?// She thought to herself. /Why should I care?// But she

did. And there was nothing she could do about it. ((teehee)).

After an hour, Tifa returned to the bar. She was quite surprised when she found that Chii had not left; she was still sitting there as sexy as always. Only this time, she had had more that one beer. There were two empty beer bottles next to her on the bar and one half-empty in her hand. Tifa looked at her, a little confused.

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

"I'm here for something." Chii replied simply. "Business." Tifa was curious now.

"What business?" Chii smiled mischievously; a smile that made Tifa feel sexy again.

"I came for you, Tifa. I want you." Tifa's face then flushed.

Chii giggled lightly, smiling in her success. Within Tifa's chest, her heart was pounding against her ribs. With her mouth devoid of any moisture, she choked out,

"M-- me?!" Chii smiled once more and nodded her head. "Why?"

"You're the one I saw first, Tifa." She replied. Tifa's cheeks burned. Chii placed her beer bottle down on the bar and laughed lightly.

"I know you like me, Tifa. I can tell. Just let me know when you want to make it happen, okay?"

"Yo-- you mean...?" Her voice was quiet and she was a little

embarrassed. Chii smiled and nodded her head.

"Sex, Tifa."

"But... but I..." She could not say that she was saving herself only for Cloud. It was not because she was embarrassed to admit that she was a virgin. It was because she knew that, amidst her wanting to be with Cloud, she wanted to be with Chii. Her sexual pull towards Chii was too great to ignore. She had to have her. And Chii knew this. She could read it on Tifa's face.

Laughing lightly, Chii said, "You sweet girls are all the same. You show all your emotions too easily. I can tell you want to do this, Tifa. Let me know..." Then, licking her upper lip in a quick sexy manner, Chii then got up and headed towards the bathroom. Tifa somewhat-reluctantly watched her go. She watched how Chii's body swayed with such ease and gracefulness despite her having three bottles of beer. Tifa's sexual ness had met its peak at that moment. Tifa decided what she wanted just then. She wanted Chii.

Tifa left the bar to go follow Chii down to the bathroom, when

she stopped herself. She saw a picture of her and Cloud hugging, hanging on the wall. Cloud was a good friend of the owner of the bar. She had been in love with him since they were little. When she saw that picture of them together, she instantly stopped and second-guessed her decision. Did she really want to do this? She still wanted to save herself for Cloud. Why did it even cross her mind to go and sleep with some girl? Even if the girl WAS sexy and adorable and seemed to make Tifa's head spin with want and desire...

Tifa leaned up against the wall and closed her hand around her golden locket that Cloud had given her before leaving. She held it and closed her eyes. "Give me strength, Cloud." She said quietly. She then went back to work, deciding to turn down Chii's offer. Indefinitely.


	2. Chapter 2

When Chii came out of the bathroom, she walked back up to the

bar. She was surprised to find that Tifa was there, waiting for her to return. Unfortunately for Chii, the waiting was not the one she had hoped for. When Tifa spoke, she confirmed what Chii feared. "I'm sorry, Chii." Tifa apologized. "I think you're really beautiful and sexy, but I can't have sex with you. Cloud... he means too much to me. I'm sorry."

Chii tried to hide her disappointment. Besides the fact that she was

looking for sex, she was very attracted to Tifa in a romantic BS way. Chii was successful in hiding her true emotions, although Tifa sensed them; she was just a

very good friend and person to do that.

Chii smiled. "Well, I suppose I better go then."

"Have another beer?" Tifa suggested. Chii shook her head.

"No thanks."

"Why not?"

Chii smiled and shrugged. "Out of gil."

"On the house." Tifa offered, before she even realized what she had said. Chii smiled at her, making Tifa's heart thump, and she agreed. She got a beer but this time, to her disappointment, Chii did not sit at the bar. She moved to a table all by herself near the far side of the bar. Tifa felt guilty; like she had considerably hurt Chii's feelings. The reason that she had volunteered Chii another beer was not because she wanted to be good at her job; it was because, against what she wanted herself to believe, she wanted Chii to stay.

About twenty minutes later...Tifa was still working. It was an hour until the end of her shift. Once in a while she glanced over at Chii, but Chii never returned her gaze. She was sitting all alone at her table, almost finished with her beer. When Tifa realized this, she panicked a little. She still wanted Chii to stay; she wanted her nearby. Each time she looked at Chii, it was getting harder and harder to deny that she felt nothing for her. The more she thought it over and looked at her, the more she felt

herself being pulled towards her. She did want Chii.

Once Chii stood up after finishing her beer, Tifa hurried away from behind the bar, leaving it to the other bartender like she had earlier. She knew, no matter what, she had to keep Chii near her. She wanted Chii. She wanted Chii badly.

But Tifa was cut off. Before Chii had had enough time to even

move two feet away from her table, three scruffy men ganged up around her and hid Tifa from view. "Hello there, sweet little thing." One of them said. He was the middle one, and Chii guessed that meant he was the 'ring-leader' of their little group. Being so, he was also clearly the one who was the most shit-faced of the three. "How would you like to come with us for a little ride?"

Chii looked at them, disgusted. "How would you like your balls cut off, you big baboons?"

The two henchmen laughed mockingly, as if Chii was kidding. The middle one grinned, causing the pollution of his liquor-smelling breath to wash over Chii. She coughed and waved her

hand like a fan in front of her nose, trying to get the smell away from her. "I think you misunderstood me. Didn't she, boys?" As if on cue, like they were remote-controlled, the two lowly henchmen nodded their heads and laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." They chorused.

"Cuz, the way I understand it, what I just asked you was not a choice question. You're going to come with us. Got it now?"

Standing back defensively, Chii held up her arms, fists clenched, ready to fight. "I understand alright. I'll make your full dick circumcisions quick, but with as much pain as possible. That is, the more you try to touch me, the slower and more painful your

dick-amputations will be. You got that?"

The two henchmen seemed to get Chii's drift and they slowly

backed off. Out of fear or even respect for their leader, did they stay and not completely retreat like little pussies. But it was clear that they knew Chii's threat was for real, and they were not willing to stay around and have their 'manly-hood' taken from them. The leader, however,

still did not head. He was either too drunk or too stupid to realize the seriousness that Chii showed. Either way, he advanced slowly on her, his hand holding a concealed knife. The knife's blade caught the light of the bar and flashed. Tifa saw it. At the last second, she screamed, "CHII! LOOK OUT!" Chii headed her warning with little room to spare. She jumped out of the way and did a gymnastic-Matrix move in the air before landing on the table of another party. Scared by the violence, they hurried out and away from the bar. Others gathered around chanting, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"

The burly and drunk man then turned his attention towards Tifa. She had been the one to warn Chii and thus deprived him of his kill. Chii's mouth dropped open. "Tifa! Look out!" She screamed. The man dived at her with the knife, but she easily dodged. She stepped on his head as she flew above him, towards Chii. The man fell in a drunken stupor. Tifa landed on the table beside Chii. She smiled at her.

"Ready to kick some ass?" Tifa asked.

"Hell, yeah!" Chii smiled and they then proceeded to kick the

shit out of the three drunken men. They quite enjoyed themselves, too. At least, they WERE enjoying themselves before the rest of their gang awoke. Despite their aching heads, they were able to make out what Tifa and Chii had done. Growling, the men ((I'm picturing them to be like minotaurs... not really sure why... )) then got up and began to charge. Tifa, noticing this, dropped her mouth open in fear and astonishment while Chii was still kicking the bodies of the fallen and passed-out/beat up perverts.

"Chii..." Tifa said a little slowly.

"What?" Chii asked, still enjoying kicking the men.

"RUN!" Chii looked up upon hearing the horror in Tifa's sexy

voice and she saw the men running towards them. They both instantly

jumped over the fallen bodies and ran out the back door of the bar, down the long street ahead of them. When they had run far enough away that they were sure they would not be caught, they then stopped and rested for breath. Tifa leaned up against the side of a building and Chii collapsed a little over-dramatically on the ground. Both breathed in and out heavily, trying to catch their breath. When they did more or less, Tifa sat down on the ground beside the sprawled Chii. "I think we're safe now."

"Me too." Chii agreed. After a moment's silence, she then said,

"What about your job? Weren't you still working?"

Tifa laughed a little. "Yeah. I'll probably get fired. This

happens to me a lot."

"Running off?"

Tifa smiled. "More like getting into fights then running away

from it before I get pummeled. This is the second time this week."

"So, you will get fired?"

"Probably." Tifa replied, sighing heavily. "But the manager... he'll hire me back. He always does. With this body, I bring in a LOT of customers."

"I don't doubt it." Chii said, sitting up. Tifa blushed. She

would have laughed if she knew that Chii was joking, but the seriousness in her voice made her believe she was telling the truth. It made Tifa's heart thump in her chest. "Why did you help me anyway, Tifa?" Tifa was at a loss for words. She did not know what to say. Before she could respond, Chii sighed lightly. "I know why."

"You do?" Tifa was surprised.

"It's because you wanted me to fuck you up so badly that you

could not possibly let me die. You knew you wanted a piece of me. So you helped." Tifa stared at her, speechless. She had not thought Chii to have that big of an ego... But then Chii's laughter echoed and rang through the air. Tifa felt a little embarrassed. Chii had been joking. Chii saw the embarrassment on her face, even though Tifa smiled.

"Sorry." She said. "I couldn't resist."

"Well... you were a little right." Tifa admitted quietly. This caused silence between them; a dead, empty silence. A very deafening silence. Tifa looked down at her knees and she felt her face burn once again. /How could you say that?!// She screamed at herself mentally. Tifa was shocked when she felt warm breath on her neck and then was met by soft, moist lips. She froze. Looking up, she met Chii's face only several inches away from her own. From her light silhouette, Tifa could make out the outline of Chii and she could see Chii's big beautiful eyes and round lips; perfect for just kissing for hours on end. Tifa felt her cheeks flush again and she could hear her heart pounding. There was still silence between them as they stared intensely at each other.

Finally, Chii said quietly,

"Do you want to do this, Tifa?" Tifa nodded her head. "Are you sure?" Once again she nodded her head; but this time a little more earnestly. "Then prove it. Kiss me." Tifa did, without any hesitation. Leaning close, her lips locked with Chii's. Chii was a bit surprised at the passion that was evident in her kiss. But she did not reject it.

When their lips slowly drew apart, Tifa slowly opened her eyes and looked at Chii. Chii smiled. "Not bad. Let's go." Happily, Tifa stood up and went to her place where she and Chii could be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Tifa got slammed up against the wall of her apartment; Her lips were locked with Chii's, and Chii's hands were roaming over Tifa's big tits. Breaking away from Chii's kiss momentarily, Tifa closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the pleasure of being felt up like she was. She gasped for air.

"Ah...ah...ah...ah..." Her breathing was in short little gasps. Chii

pulled away from kissing her down her neck and she smiled a little.

"Don't go and have your orgasm yet, Tifa. I haven't even

started." Tifa's face was a little flushed. She was definitely easy to please. It made Chii smile. Chii's heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel her body burning lightly with sexuality. It took a lot of control to keep from ripping off Tifa's clothes and licking her inside and out. But, by some miracle, Chii managed to control her urges. At least for a little while.

Chii led Tifa over to Tifa's bed and gently pushed her down on it. She watched with pleasure how Tifa's nicely shaped-body met the mattress and bounced up slightly from the recoil. Chii saw that Tifa's breasts bounced too, which made her even happier ((yes... she was easily pleased )). Chii crawled onto the bed and up to Tifa. Tifa giggled a little. When Chii reached Tifa, she climbed on top of her and spread her legs out, so their pussies connected, even though they still wore their clothes. Chii reached down and ripped open Tifa's shirt. Tifa let out a

momentary gasp as her perfect breasts were exposed. They were covered by her bra, but not for long ((wink)). Chii pulled that off Tifa and then took a moment to marvel at her body and perfection. It was almost too much. It was what Chii had been waiting for a LONG time.

Leaning down, she then gently licked the tip of Tifa's nipple. Tifa gasped for air. Chii laughed a little. Like mentioned before, she was easily pleased. She liked Tifa practically bowing to her every whim just for more of this sexual feeling to consume her body and make her feel like she was on fire. Circling her tongue around Tifa's nipple, she listened in satisfaction how Tifa continued to gasp for air. Finally, Chii's tongue left the contact of Tifa's breast. Tifa felt that area grow a little cold from the loss of Chii's warm tongue and sweet mouth.

"Don't... stop..." Tifa gasped. Chii giggled.

"Haven't even begun, Tifa. You wait." She then leaned up to her lips and kissed them openly. She ran her tongue around Tifa's lips. When she did not get the satisfaction she wanted, Chii stopped kissing Tifa and she looked down at her. "Open your mouth." She said quietly. Chii softly helped Tifa open her mouth until it was open enough. Chii smiled.

"Now, just go with the flow, Tifa. I know you want this." She leaned

down and kissed Tifa's mouth again. This time, her tongue was greeted by Tifa's. The two tongues spiraled around each other, meeting and greeting. There was a lot of excess saliva that was spread all between them. Chii liked to swirl her tongue around the inside of Tifa's mouth, exploring everything. Tifa responded by allowing her to do that and returning the favor, licking up and down the shaft and outside of Chii's tongue. When they stopped kissing, their mouths slowly drew apart from

each other.

"Okay, enough foreplay..." Chii said, between breathing hard.

"Now... down to it." Tifa agreed.

Chii moved off of Tifa and the pulled off her leather miniskirt. Underneath that, Tifa was wearing a black thong. Chii smiled. She put her hands on the edges of it and pulled it down, off Tifa's legs. Tifa helped, lifting her legs up. When Chii had tossed the underwear to the floor, she then looked back up at Tifa. A mischievous gleam was present in her eyes. "Okay. Now, lay down fully." Tifa did. Chii climbed back up the bed until she was sitting at Tifa's waist. "Spread your legs out a little." Reluctantly she did, although a little confused. Chii smiled and she climbed in between Tifa's spread legs. She leaned down and kissed the top of Tifa's pussy, then slowly going up, she placed five or six more kisses on her body. Then, when that was complete, Chii stuck her hand inside Tifa's vagina. She gave a loud gasp. Chii laughed a little. Slowly motioning her fingers rhythmically, Chii began to finger-fuck Tifa. Tifa's face flushed red and she was groaning and moaning, flipping around on the bed like a damned fish out of water. Chii laughed. She enjoyed watching Tifa does that. It was very sexy.

Moving her fingers counter-clockwise, she slowly spread out and around the inside of Tifa's warm vagina. Tifa was gasping for breath. "Ah...ah...ah...ah...ah.Ah.ah.ah." When her gasps got more frequent and harder, Chii began to 'work her magic'. She pressed slightly harder into Tifa and did up and down thrusting motions with her fingers. She was causing Tifa to bounce up and down on the bed, all the while screaming. When Tifa's gasps of air did form into screams, it was one of the sexiest things Chii had ever witnessed. "C'mon, c'mon-baby." Tifa mumbled, through her gasps for air. "Ooooohhhhhhh, CHII! Oh, yeah!

Harder!" She cried, her screaming reaching its peak and her bouncing

sexy body reaching its max. "HARDER, CHII! FUCK ME HARDER!" Chii smiled and laughed, face flushing red. She did do it harder and it was well worth it when Tifa's orgasm happened.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"

She screamed out. She reached out her arms and clutched the sides of the bed, pulling up the sheets. "Ah! Ah!

Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Her body shook slightly as her orgasm drew to a close and then she lay there, breathing heavily. Chii extracted her hand from Tifa and smiled.

"Good." She laughed a little. She crawled up to her and kissed her full on the lips, their tongues licking each other again. However, before the kiss could go much of anywhere, Tifa had to pull away. She WAS out of breath, after all. "Now, my turn."

"Yo-- your turn?" Tifa asked, still a little out of breath. Chii smiled.

"I can't have you have all the fun now, can I?" She asked.

"What do... you want me to do?" Tifa asked.

Chii smiled. "Nothing too complicated. Just... lick it."

"Huh?" Tifa was confused.

"Lick it." Chii repeated.

"Yo-- you mean oral sex?" She gulped. Chii smiled again and

nodded her head. Tifa looked very unsure about the idea. Chii was

patient, though.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry." Chii finally convinced her, but

Tifa was still a little cautious. Chii helped her calm down by pulling her close and kissing her lips softly, but passionately. Tifa began to relax a little and regain her sexual pull towards Chii. Tifa broke away from kissing Chii's lips and started to kiss down her neck slowly. She then removed Chii's shirt and tossed it to the floor. After also removing her bra, Chii pulled Tifa's face closer and put them in her breasts. Tifa kissed, licked, and nuzzled her without any hesitation. Chii put her head back and smiled in satisfaction. Her breath came out in short gasps of air like Tifa's had done, but she had a more satisfied feeling than one of full sexual desire and longing. When Tifa stopped

licking around the circumference of Chii's breasts, Chii whined.

"Tifa... More..." Tifa giggled briefly.

"It will get better, Chii."

"But I want more..." Chii was now acting the part of the eke,

only through her begging. The way that Tifa gently squeezed her breasts and played with her nipples... it was better than she had ever felt. She really, truly liked it.

Sliding down slowly, Tifa slowly pulled off Chii's skirt and

panties so that she was naked too. Laying flat on the bed on her

stomach, Tifa's head met the tip of Chii's pussy. She smiled a little at Chii. Chii on the other hand, intervened.

"You don't have to do that, Tifa... Just come up here with me."

She whined; quite a change, since only a few minutes before, she had

begged for the oral sex with Tifa. Tifa, however, was keen on going

through with what she had promised to. She smiled sexily up at Chii

before leaning closer to her pussy and closing her eyes. "Really, Tifa, you don--" But that's as far as she got. She slowly felt Tifa's tongue slide into her vagina and spiral around in a subtle motion. Chii was thrown against the bed, laying flat. She gasped. Tifa stopped and looked up at her. She smiled and laughed a little, enjoying the effect she had over Chii.

"Like that?"

Chii only said one thing in return: "MORE!" Tifa laughed and did as Chii requested. She leaned down once more and snaked her tongue inside Chii. Chii opened her legs steadily wider and spread them apart, leaving Tifa more room in which to 'do her thing'. Tifa kissed and licked the insides of Chii's "secret mouth" and even sucked on the sides of it. In closing, before she stopped, she circled her tongue around inside about six or seven times. When she did conclude, she looked up at the sexually-pleasured, naked Chii. A smile played on her face. Chii was laying there, beads of sweat present all over her body. She was breathing at a very fast and repetitive rate, although she seemed to be calming down. After she did, she then sat up and looked at Tifa.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" She demanded. Tifa

blushed a little from embarrassment and shrugged.

"I... didn't. You just... kind of inspired me."

"I inspired THAT?!" Still blushing, Tifa nodded her head. "I must be better than I thought." Chii said. Tifa laughed. Happy that she made Tifa laugh, she moved down at the end of the bed to meet her. She captured her lips in a brief but passionate tongue-greeting kiss. After the kiss ended, Chii looked at her. "You know..." Chii said thoughtfully, reaching out her hand and brushing Tifa's hair behind her ear. "I'm still a little horny, though."

Tifa shrugged. "What do you suppose we do about that?" Chii

smiled mischievously and she wrapped her arms around Tifa's waist and pulled her closer to her. Tifa joined her with Tifa's legs spread open. Their pussies joined together.

"Fuck me up, Tifa-baby." Chii smiled, lying back down on the bed and pulling Tifa with her so she was on top. Tifa took Chii's suggestion and, with their pussies merged, she began sliding up and down within Chii. Every time Tifa's big tits met Chii's mouth, Chii kissed and licked them, sucking on them.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Cloud came back. He had been waiting a long time to see Tifa; he had really missed her while he was away on his mission. He first went to the bar to find her. He hoped she

would scream out his name and run up to him. And that would have

probably happened... if she were there.

"Don't know where she is, Cloud." said one of the other workers.

"She was supposed to be in an hour ago. I don't know what happened. She hasn't called in."

"Is she okay do you think?" Cloud asked, slightly concerned.

The other worker shrugged. "Dunno. She and another girl

got in a beef last night here. There were these three guys and they were looking to get laid..."

"With Tifa?" Cloud asked, feeling a brief surge of jealousy ring through him. To his relief, the guy shook his head.

"No," He replied. "With the other girl. Never seen her before... but she was pretty hot. The guys wouldn't have run after Tifa and hurt her, though. They were all bark and no bite. She's probably just home sleeping." Cloud smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll go there, then." Cloud then started to leave the bar. The other guy called after him,

"Hey, if she is there, get her to come in, okay?" Cloud smiled at him.

"Sure."

Cloud went to Tifa's place. When he got there, he used his spare key to get in. Once he did, he noticed that the entire place was dark; the curtains were still drawn and barely any light illuminated the apartment. It even seemed a little stuffy in there...

Cloud cautiously walked into the apartment; in case something WAS wrong. He looked around cautiously, keeping his guard up. He then called out, "Tifa?" No answer. "Tifa?" He called again. Still no reply. Looking around, keeping his back up against the wall, he moved forward even more, into the apartment. He noticed that there was trash and dishes everywhere; the place seemed a mess. In the kitchen, he saw something red spilled on the floor. He panicked for a second until he realized that it was only strawberry-flavored syrup. He picked up the almost empty container of it and looked at it suspiciously. He did not understand why.

He then heard a light giggle and moan from the next room; from Tifa's bedroom. Moving towards it slowly, he then looked inside the room. He witnessed a horror that made his mouth drop to the floor. "Ti-- Tifa...?" He said weakly. Tifa, however, was enjoying herself too much to notice Cloud's presence as he stood in the doorway of the still darkened apartment. Tifa and Chii were still naked on the bed and there was strawberry syrup all over them both. Chii was licking all over Tifa's body and was sucking on her breasts, smiling. Tifa's face was flushed and her breathing was in gasps, even through her giggling. Tifa and Chii had been together since midnight the night before, and they had been playing with each other on and off ever since then. They had made love about a dozen times already and were not keen on stopping anytime soon.

Cloud stood in the doorway, frozen and wanting to die as he

witnessed Tifa doing these sexy little things with a sexy little girl. That was when Chii went down on Tifa and stuck her strawberry-tongue inside Tifa's vagina. Tifa giggled and spread her legs wide.

Cloud collapsed on the floor.


End file.
